


Pictures

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Christmas, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: IT (2017), Sad Bill Denbrough, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: The Losers comfort Bill after the disappearance of Georgie
Kudos: 14





	Pictures

“I’ve started t-talking to the pictures on the w-w-” Bill couldn’t even say the word. None of the lessons he was taking to improve his annoying stutter were helping. He could barely talk. Talking was a huge requirement outside of his sessions. His parents didn’t want to talk to him. Georgie’s de- disappearance ruined them.

“What did your neighbor say exactly, Bill?” Stanley asked him. He zipped up his coat further, shivering from the cold wind.

Bill looked out at the quarry. This was his favorite spot to come with Georgie, summer or winter. His mother worried over Georgie being there because of the steep cliffs into the lake. A secret never hurts. This is the spot where he took Georgie the day before he started kindergarten just two years ago. Except it wasn’t freezing, like now.

“I’m glad you’ll be with me, Billy. I don’t feel as scared,” Georgie hugged him.

“Every s-step of the way, Georgie. I promise.”

“She s-saw bl-blood coming out from the dra-drain.” Bill shook his head in denial. Tears fell from his eyes. It was so cold that they could freeze, sticking to his face. He didn’t want to cry. “No, he’s not de-dead! I’ll find him b-before Christmas!”

Richie gave Bill’s shoulder a comforting pat to calm him. Bill never gave up. When he first found out about what happened, Bill called him first in a panic hardly able to speak. Richie raced over to his house in a heartbeat. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, Bill.”

“Yeah, it isn’t healthy to blame yourself. Or running around looking for him, especially in this weather. You’re going to get frostbite sitting here,” Eddie warned him. He gave Bill his scarf the moment they found him. He barely wore a warm jacket.

The wind painfully hit Bill’s face. It wasn’t as painful as how being in his own home felt at the moment. His parents weren’t even up for celebrating Christmas this year. Yes, he still existed but that didn’t seem to matter to them. Even when Georgie was around he was spoiled. He was such a good kid.

“Hey, I got an idea!” Richie got their attention.

“Do you really?” Eddie turned up a suspicious brow. 

“You gotta listen to it first, moron!” Richie confronted.

“Guys,” Stan warned them.

“What if we had our own party on Christmas Eve? My parents won’t be home. We could have our party, play some games, or watch a movie. The only downside is that the alcohol cabinet will be locked though,” Richie snickered. 

The friends laughed - even Bill. This was the first time he smiled in two months. For the first time, he didn’t go out for Halloween that year. He only went trick-or-treating last year because it was a chance to spend time with Georgie. And Thanksgiving was another trainwreck all together.

“We should do that,” Bill agreed with a sincere smile. He put up his hood so his friends wouldn’t see the tear trickle down his cheek.

Despite the cold temperature stinging their cheeks, the Losers stayed on the cliffside for a few more minutes, enjoying the companionship.


End file.
